Акинак
|Область Применения: = Центральная Азия, Средняя Азия, Малая Азия, Приднестровье, Северное причерноморье, Кавказ и Закавказье |Пользователи: = Скифы, Персы, Саки, Агрипеи, Массагеты, Племена Яруны и Кисека, Греки, Королевская гвардия Великого Короля, Парфяне, Дарий I }}Акинак — короткий железный меч, применявшийся скифами во второй половине I-го тысячелетия до н. э. Помимо скифов, акинаки использовали также племена персов, саков, аргипеев и массагетов. Акинак обычно имеет длину 35-45 см и обоюдоострый клинок, у эфеса же не было какого-то универсального дизайна - гарда могла быть дольчатой с эфесом наподобие кинжала боллок, или навершие может быть разделенной формы, или в виде "антенны". Интересно то, что ножны акинака как ничто другое являются его определяющим признаком, так как они имеют очень характерный декоративный выступ у устья, для закрепления ножен на правой стороне ремня. Так как акинак вероятно был в основном колющим оружием, и, учитывая то, что обычно его носили справа, можно предположить, что он был предназначен для неожиданного извлечения с клинком, направленным вниз для нанесения резкого укола. Характеристика Акинак обладал отличными колющими свойствами и достаточной массой (до двух килограммов) для нанесения рубящих ударов. Дол, как правило, отсутствовал. Имел сердцевидное перекрестие и плоское навершие в виде поперечного короткого бруска или полумесяца. Вместе с определённой разновидностью трензеля, акинак являлся одним из элементов так называемой скифской триады — комплекса предметов, характерных для скифской культуры. Археологические находки акинаков и других составляющих триады позволяют проследить засвидетельствованное Геродотом и Диодором проникновение восточно-иранских "царских скифов" через Переднюю Азию и Кавказ до Северного Причерноморья. thumb|leftАкинаки были трехслойными: средняя часть изготовлялась из закаленной высокоуглеродистой стали, довольно твердой, а две щеки - из более мягкого железа, которые и стачивались в первую очередь.Поэтому акинак имел свойство самозатачиваться в процессе эксплуатации. Существовали иранские акинаки, которые отличались своеобразной формой рукояти, напоминающей фаллос. Гарда таких акинаков была представлена в виде двух шарообразных тел, а завершением рукояти был шар-головка. Племена Яруны и Кисека на родной земле сражались с язами с помощью акинаков. История thumbАкинак имеет древнее происхождение, восходящее к середине 7 в. до нашей эры . Возник в Предкавказье и сложился в двух вариантах формы клинков: треугольный с несколькими тонкими долами (характерными для западноиранских клинков) и с параллельными лезвиями, плавно сходящимися к острию, с ребром или ромбического сечения. Широчайшее распространение акинаки получили в степных районах, где они являлись, помимо прочего, важным социальным показателем в обществе, обозначая принадлежность к сословию воинов, военной аристократии. Однако Акинаки в 6 - 4 вв. до н.э. были известны не только в степях, но и в среде оседлых ираноязычных народов Ближнего и Среднего Востока, персов и индийцев. thumb|left|[[Скифы|Скифский воин с акинаком на поясе.]]Рядовые персо-индийские Акинаки (около 5 в. до н.э.), отковывались целиком из железа. В длину они достигали около 30-40 см, имели "почковидные" и "бабочковидные" перекрестья, брусковидные навершия, плоскую рукоять. Лезвия плавно изгибались к заостренному концу. Акинаки, производимые в разных регионах, имели схожие признаки, однако способы их ношения у разных народностей были различными. Так, например, обитатели Ирана носили их на правом боку. Специфика юго-восточного способа ношения акинака заключалась в том, что его всегда привязывали к ноге за нижний конец ножен. У саков весь Акинак привязывали к правому бедру (и лишь дополнительным ремешком также и к поясу), что и породило специфическую форму сакских ножен - с двумя парами выступов в верхней и нижней части ножен. Персо-мидийский Акинак за единственную верхнюю лопасть крепился к поясу. У степных народностей он, по древней традиции, подвешивался на животе, а также на правом и левом боку за одну, реже и вторую (но на той же стороне ножен) лопасть. Акинак долгие годы господствовал на всей территории Центральной Азии, будучи распространен до границ Китая и влиял на развитие китайского оружия (см. меч джинглу). Он часто украшался в "зверином" стиле, т.к. бронзовое литье давало для этого неплохие возможности. Наряду с общераспространенными навершиями - брусковидными, когтевидными, а также, с завершениями концов в виде орлиных голов, характерных для степного пояса, в виде сдвоенных голов животных, смотрящих друг на друга (или в разные стороны), как делали в Иране, в Центральной Азии часто встречаются навершия в виде целой фигуры животного. Идентификация акинака thumb|Рукоятка.Древние тексты содержат очень мало упоминаний акинака, ограничиваясь словами о том, что это был вид "персидского меча". Из-за этого авторы, пишущие на латыни на протяжении всей истории, были склонны употреблять этот термин ("персидский меч") применительно к любому типу меча, используемого современными авторам персами. Таким образом, этот термин часто используется в средневековых латинских текстах для обозначения скимитара, ятагана и подобных мечей, и все еще используется в научной латыни. Паулюс Гектор Мэйр заходит настолько далеко, что переводит "dussack" (европейский, в основном германский, короткий однолезвийный меч 16 века) как акинак, поскольку он имеет искривление клинка наподобие скимитара, и аналогично в трудах иезуитских авторов, описывающих Японию, акинаком называются катаны. thumb|leftОднако, персидский шашмир является относительно новым мечом, и не существовал в античности. В персидской Империи Ахеменидов использовался более чем один тип меча. Древние персидские изображения обычно показывают телохранителей короля и знатных особ, носящими украшенные диагональные кинжалы. Греческие произведения, с другой стороны, изображают персидских солдат, вооруженных кописами. Нужно внимательно разобраться, чтобы понять, какой из этих изображенных мечей является акинаком. Одна важная часть доказательств — то, что греческие и римские тексты иногда упоминают акинаки, которые дарились королем как символ благосклонности. Это, скорее всего, указывает на кинжал. thumbРитуальное использование акинака, предлагаемого как подарок морю персидским королем Ксерксесом, также упомянуто Геродотом (История, VII, 54), в ритуальной сцене раскаяния после эпизода, известного как Бичевание Геллеспонта. Интересное описание используемого сикариями оружия присутствует в работе Иосифа Флавия "Иудейские древности": thumb|left|Коллекция акинаков."И так называемые сикарии, которые, по сути, были бандитами, в то время достигли огромного числа, использовали маленькие мечи, которые походили на персидские акинаки своим размером, но были вогнуты наподобие римских сика, от которых эти бандиты и получили свое имя" Это, по всей видимости, также указывает на то, что это был кинжал, который правильнее было бы называть акинаком, хотя некоторые и отрицают это, ссылаясь на фразу "вогнутые наподобие римского сика". Галерея A1.jpg 3-2.jpg 4b1d94c2cbdb.jpg 5bd545482780.jpg 101004739_1_644x461_akinak-starinnyy-kollektsionnyy-moskva.jpg 215979361.jpg 497904133e4a.jpg 1252612419_akinak.jpg 1252612423_money141.jpg 12609826712748.jpg 12388498194371149.jpg 123884134335563560.jpg 123884996821055294.jpg 123885086076967768.jpg 134936611221009121.jpg A member of the Great King's royal guard, wearing an acinaces at his hip.jpg|Член королевской гвардии Великого Короля с акинаком на поясе. adygmech_1.jpg akinak1.jpg akinak2.jpg akinak3.jpg ce5e4fc61d4a.jpg Golden akinakes, Tillia Tepe, 1st century AD.JPG|Золотые акинаки, Тилля-Тепе, 1 век н.э. huge.jpeg index-59b.jpg kinzhal_shumerov.jpg K-K c5a.jpg Parthian cavalryman escorting a camel caravan (detail). He wears large chaps over decorated trousers, as well as a polylobed dagger (akinakes) on the right side. Palmyra relief..jpg|Парфянский кавалерист с акинаком. skifamy03.jpg|Скифский воин с акинаком. Изображение Дария I с акинаком в левой руке. Работа вазописца Дария.jpg|Изображение Дария I с акинаком в левой руке. Работа вазописца Дария. мечь акинак 4 век до н.э.jpeg|Меч акинак 4 век до н.э Скифский акинак VII—V до н. э..png|Скифский акинак VII - V до н. э. Источники *http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Акинак *http://on-infantry.narod.ru/do-ne/akinak.htm *http://bsmith.ru/articles/swords/acinaces uk:Акінак Категория:Оружие Категория:Оружие Древнего мира Категория:Оружие Античности Категория:Оружие до V века Категория:Оружие Азии Категория:Оружие Ближнего Востока Категория:Оружие Ирана Категория:Оружие Турции Категория:Оружие Украины Категория:Оружие России Категория:Оружие Молдовы Категория:Оружие Азербайджана Категория:Оружие Армении Категория:Оружие Грузии Категория:Оружие Казахстана Категория:Холодное оружие Категория:Клинковое оружие Категория:Короткоклинковое оружие Категория:Кинжалы Категория:Мечи Категория:Короткие мечи Категория:Оружие Скифов